Enemies Turned Lovers
by Tearful Shadows
Summary: Gingka and Kyoya have an interesting meeting. They simply can't stay away from each other. Then a new enemy comes to play and the two soon find that this new enemy is just as captivating as they are to each other. Same storyline as in canon just a little more sensual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n. Here is the new Enemies Turned Lovers. I don't think I'm going to change a lot in these chapters as I like where she was going with this. Probably will be the last authors note too. **

**Anyway so summary time: Gingka and Kyoya have an interesting meeting. They simply can't stay away from each other. Then a new enemy comes to play and the two soon find that this new enemy is just as captivating as they are to each other. Same storyline as in canon just a little more sensual.**

"I'm sorry boss, but he was just too strong!" one of the Face Hunters said.

"He was way out of our league. He has over 30,000 points! It was unbelievable!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Maybe if you battled him…" another Face Hunter trailed off uncertainly at their leader's look.

"And why should I do that?" the leader asked dangerously.

"He would be no match for your Leone!" Benkei exclaimed but quailed under the fierce glare he was shot.

"You dare to speak Leone's name?!" the leader roared angrily. His face twisted into an ugly sneer as his Face Hunters cowered. How pathetic!

"I'm sorry, boss! I didn't m-mean to! It w-won't happen again!" Benkei stuttered and backed away slightly, cowering at the rage in their leader's tone.

"Too right it won't." the leader said in satisfaction. "Gingka Hagane…hmm…I must see for myself what exactly makes you so strong. It has been awhile since anyone strong enough to challenge me has come to town. This is what we are going to do! Let's invite him to a special match!" the leader said excitedly.

"Yes, Kyoya." The Face Hunters chorused. They bowed and hurriedly left the warehouse the meeting was being held in. They did not want to be around for too much longer; their leader could decide that he wanted to bey battle to punish them for their failure.

**The Next Day**

A boy with red-orange colored hair lay on a grassy slope, deeply asleep. His name was Gingka Hagane. A bubble came from his nose and expanded every time he breathed out. The Face Hunters crept in front of him and surrounded him, preventing the soon-to-be-awake teen from escaping.

Gingka quickly became aware that there were people in front of him and immediately jumped up.

"What exactly do you want? Was yesterday's thrashing not enough for you?" Gingka taunted once he recognized the semi-familiar faces surrounding him.

Benkei had steam pouring from his ears. He growled. "Our leader has requested that you come for a special match. It will be a Face Hunter special." He said ominously.

Gingka wasn't too sure what exactly that meant and it sent slight chills down his spine, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. "Of course I'll battle. Take me there." Gingka commanded. He had wanted to say 'take me to your leader' but thought that it would sound way too cliché.

The Face Hunters led him to a warehouse. Before he entered, he heard Kenta, his new friend, shouting. Gingka was confident that Kenta would see the Face Hunters all coming here and come to investigate. He was a smart kid, after all.

Gingka stood in the middle of the warehouse and all the Face Hunters were above him. He studied his surroundings and saw a male lying casually on his side, staring at him. He couldn't help but to stare at the male. Intriguing was the only way to describe him.

His teal colored hair, tied back in a ponytail, fell slightly into his eyes. His sharp blue eyes glinted in the afternoon sun and they held an intense light; the light of a deadly predator. The boy had an angular face, accentuated by strong cheekbones and a small nose. There were scars shaped like crosses under his eyes, which made Gingka wonder how the boy got them. Caught staring, the mysterious teen smirked at him, making him look away.

Gingka's first thought was _"Man, that guy is pretty hot!"_ before he blushed and shook his head slightly, as if to remove the thought from his head. He could not get distracted right now.

****With Kyoya at the top of the warehouse****

Kyoya watched the teen walk into the warehouse carefully. So this was the famous Gingka Hagane. He studied him carefully as Gingka took in his surroundings. Kyoya saw the male staring at him and smirked. His smirk grew when he saw the kid blush and shake his head.

Gingka was easy on the eyes. He stood tall and proud, arms resting at his sides, hands relaxed. His posture radiated calmness but there was a certain tension coiled around his shoulders only visible to the highly perceptive, like Kyoya. His eyes were a fiery hazel that contained a sly, mischievous glint but glowed with a powerful determination. His gravity-defying red hair shined and looked so soft that Kyoya really wanted to run his fingers through it. Gingka's shirt and jeans clung tightly to his lithe frame, showing off wiry muscles and slender legs.

Kyoya knew that Gingka was at least attracted to him, if the blush was anything to go by. He couldn't wait to see what would happen.

"_This is going to be really fun. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this."_ Kyoya thought.

****Back with Gingka****

Gingka heard 100 beys launch and studied their movements carefully. It would not do for him to get defeated here. Besides, he had defeated many more than this at one time in his travels. He was not disappointed, however, when he heard Kenta burst in. Kenta began telling Gingka frantically to get out of there.

"Just watch, Kenta." Gingka said with a touch of amusement laced in his voice. "Let it rip! Go Storm Pegasus!"

Pegasus shot out of Gingka's launcher, taking out a ton of the beys bouncing around the warehouse. Pegasus started circling around Gingka and a blue aura surrounded the bey. "Go Pegasus! Tornado Wing!" Gingka yelled.

Wind swirled up around Gingka and Pegasus and all the beys were sent flying. The tornado calmed and Kenta and the others saw Pegasus still spinning and all its opponents had stopped. All of the Face Hunters ran away and Benkei followed after threatening Gingka.

"Gingka! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Kenta said, tackling Gingka in a hug. "I thought you were in trouble. You must be super strong to defeat 100 beys that easily!" Kenta rambled until a mocking voice stopped him.

"Gingka Hagane."

Gingka whirled around after setting Kenta back down and stood protectively in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing the teen he had been staring at, and then they narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"My name is Kyoya Tategami and I am the leader of the Face Hunters." The dark green haired teen said, giving a wide, sweeping bow and trying to hide the jealousy he felt. He threw a look at Kenta that had him running away in fright. Kyoya jumped down from his perch and landed right in front of Gingka.

Gingka took a step back but Kyoya stepped forward. This continued until Gingka's back hit a wall. "What do you want with me?" Gingka breathed, trying to control his reaction at having the teen so close to him.

Kyoya laid a hand on Gingka's cheek and caressed his face softly. "I merely wish to offer you my congratulations. You're pretty impressive, you know." Kyoya purred with a smirk.

Gingka blushed slightly, which made Kyoya's smirk widen. "T-Thanks." Gingka said shakily, carefully avoiding looking into Kyoya's piercing blue eyes.

Kyoya coaxed Gingka to look into his eyes and Gingka's blush became darker. Kyoya smiled slyly. "Would you do me the honor of battling with me? I really want to test my strength against you. I'm pretty strong." He purred seductively.

Some of Gingka's spirit came back because he smirked mischievously. "I just bet you are." He said deviously, not entirely talking about beyblading anymore. He let his hands come up to rest on Kyoya's chest, slowly gliding up to rest around his neck.

Kyoya's smirk came back full force and he made a show of looking Gingka up and down. "Wouldn't you like to find out? I bet you're strong too." Kyoya leaned close so his body was pressed tightly against the smaller male's. "Meet me on top of the Metal Tower tomorrow at noon. I'll be waiting for you. Don't let me down." Kyoya whispered seductively in Gingka's ear, letting his breath brush against Gingka's cheek.

He lightly bit Gingka's ear, making the shorter male draw in a sharp breath. Kyoya drew back and smiled before turning around and walking gracefully off. He stopped at the door to see his prey still standing where he left him, frozen with a dark pink blush on his cheeks. "12 o'clock, Gingka. Don't keep me waiting; I'm not that much of a patient person." He said before walking out.

He felt Gingka's eyes follow him until he was completely out of sight of the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka sat on the grassy hill, thinking deeply. The focus of said thoughts: a certain green haired, sexy male by the name of Kyoya Tategami. He had been in his thoughts since he had had that 'talk' with him. Gingka knew he was going to battle Kyoya at noon; how could he not? It was a challenge and Gingka always accepted challenges.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to see Kyoya and hear his voice slide through his mind again. Nope, absolutely nothing to do with it.

He brought out his bey, Storm Pegasus, and looked it over. It had gotten him through some pretty tough times and he could only hope that Pegasus would continue to get him through. He needed Pegasus; it was the only connection he still had to his father.

"_I wonder what my life would be like if that had never happened. I miss you so much Dad."_ Gingka thought with a small sigh

At that moment, Pegasus was snatched from his hand and Gingka looked up in panic to see a short, brown-haired girl looking Pegasus over carefully with her teal colored eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Gingka asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. That was awfully rude of me. My name is Madoka Amano. This bey is in terrible condition! How could you let it get in such bad shape? It needs a lot of maintenance, do you follow?" The girl, Madoka, asked holding out the hand that didn't contain Pegasus to shake. She spoke all of this in one breath.

Gingka took her hand. "Gingka Hagane. Is Pegasus really that bad? It can be fixed, right?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course. It's nothing I can't handle." Madoka smiled warmly before going stern. "Just what have you been doing to this bey? If you say battling…" Madoka trailed off threateningly.

"I was using it as a hair brush?" Gingka offered with a hesitant smile before it fell off his face due to Madoka's glare. "I got into it with a bunch of Face Hunters." Gingka explained, much to Madoka's satisfaction. She hated dealing with jokesters sometimes.

"Why don't you come to my family's shop and I can get started working on Pegasus?" Madoka asked with a smile, already running through different tests in her head.

"Sure." Gingka smiled and Madoka led him to the shop.

"Whoa, so you own this shop?" Gingka asked in amazement when he saw the inside. It was filled with different beyblades and bey parts.

"My family does. It's been in my family for generations. Are you following me? Now come on, my workshop is downstairs." Madoka said, gesturing to the set of spiral stairs.

Kenta burst into the shop as Gingka put one foot on the stairs to the basement. "Oh Gingka, I thought you left because I couldn't find you and I got so worried! I looked everywhere! You weren't anywhere at all and I didn't know if you were hurt from the battle and I was really worried…did I say that already?" Kenta began rambling.

"Who Kenta, buddy, slow down! This is Madoka Amano. She is giving Pegasus some maintenance. Madoka, this is Kenta Yumiya. He was my first friend in this town and watched my fight with the Face Hunters." Gingka introduced.

"Do you think you could look my Sagittario over after you're done with Gingka's Pegasus?" Kenta asked excitedly, mood changing in an instant.

"Sure if you want." Madoka said. She led them down to the basement and hooked Pegasus up to a few machines. She hmmed in thought a few times before turning to Gingka and Kenta.

"Pegasus will have to stay here for the night. The damage is worse than what I was expecting." Madoka informed them. At Gingka's anxious look, she reassured, "It's nothing I can't fix; it will just take a bit more time than what I originally thought."

"Sure Pegasus can stay here. It's not like we are married or anything." Gingka scoffed. "But can I stay too? Pegasus is special to me and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Sure. There is a bed over there that you can use." Madoka said, eyes softening at how much Gingka truly cared for his bey.

"Well guys, I'll see you tomorrow! I need to get home now. I will be back in the morning." Kenta said before skipping out the door.

Madoka smiled and shook her head. "He's got a lot of energy."

"Yes he does." Gingka agreed. "Madoka, I'm going on a walk. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Alright. I will make sure not to lock up until you are back." Madoka said, already back at her workstation.

Gingka left the shop and walked to the river. He took a seat on his favorite grassy hill and stretched languidly.

"A person could get used to a view like that." A husky voice said from behind him.

"Kyoya? What are you doing out here?" Gingka asked calmly, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He was not surprised to hear Kyoya's voice behind him. "Don't you have some Face Hunter business to attend to or something?" Gingka asked curiously.

"I just happened to be in the area and I saw you walking. I'm not the leader of the Face Hunters all the time, idiot." Kyoya explained affectionately, sitting down next to Gingka and stretching in much the same fashion as Gingka had a few moments ago. Gingka licked his suddenly dry lips and looked Kyoya up and down.

"Like what you see?" Kyoya whispered teasingly. "I have a pretty good view from where I'm sitting."

The only acknowledgement Gingka gave to that comment was a rosy blush. "Were you following me?" Gingka asked.

"Of course." Kyoya said with a smirk, not bothering to hide it as he leaned over until his body was resting comfortably on top of Gingka's.

"Kyoya, you naughty boy." Gingka purred seductively, making Kyoya shudder slightly. "You were stalking an innocent person. That's horrible." He whispered in mock outrage. "Maybe you should be punished?" Gingka nipped Kyoya's ear and laughed softly at the ripple of movement he felt go down Kyoya's body. "Did I find a sensitive place?" Gingka asked, feigning innocence.

Kyoya growled before flipping their positions. "You're a tease, Gingka. But now it is my turn." He said with a dark smirk that sent delicious shivers up Gingka's spine. Kyoya nipped his way from Gingka's ear to the side of his neck. He sucked lightly on Gingka's pulse point, making Gingka gasp in surprised pleasure.

"Found a sensitive spot, did I?" Kyoya mimicked with a smirk.

Gingka scowled before his eyes fell on Kyoya's full lips and he desperately wanted to taste what they had to offer. Kyoya noticed where Gingka's eyes had landed and smirked wider. He was going to make this fun.

"I have an idea, Gingka. Want to know what it is?" Kyoya whispered in his ear, lightly rubbing patterns on Gingka's chest through his shirt.

Gingka swallowed heavily before answering. "Sure Kyoya, lay it on me."

Kyoya's eyes flashed at the double meaning. "When we battle tomorrow, let's have a little penalty, shall we? If I lose, you can take my shirt off, kiss me; do whatever you want to me for a day." Kyoya said teasingly.

"And if I lose?" Gingka asked almost fearfully.

"I get to do whatever I want to you. And that shirt is so coming off. I want to see your body, Gingka." Kyoya purred, slipping his hand under Gingka's shirt to caress his muscles. Gingka groaned.

"I think I can live with that." Gingka said with a smirk of his own. "I'm going to win!"

"How can you be so sure? My Leone is pretty strong." Kyoya said lightly, running a hand along Gingka's chest aimlessly, making him shiver.

"A bey's power doesn't come from strength alone. It comes from the blader's spirit and heart. You have to pour your heart and spirit, which is as big as the vast, starry sky, into your beyblade." Gingka said, the inner fire of passion lighting his eyes up and making them glow in the dark night.

Kyoya licked his lips at the delectable sight of his little minx all fired up. He loved it when Gingka was feisty. He attached his lips to Gingka's again and lightly sucked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gingka gasped and Kyoya's tongue swept into the dark cavern, exploring every bit. Kyoya groaned at the taste and pulled away, gasping for air.

"That was just a taste, love. You can have more if you want, but you have to win tomorrow first." Kyoya said huskily in Gingka's ear. He bit Gingka's neck hard enough to leave a mark so that others would see it.

"I'm a pretty possessive man, Gingka. I'll see you tomorrow at noon. I'm really looking forward to it, love." And with that, Kyoya walked away into the night, leaving a slightly aroused and fired up Gingka behind. Kyoya looked back and winked at Gingka before disappearing into the velvety blackness.

**A/n. I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion or its characters. I only own the plot twists that I make up. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the little changes that I made! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer for the first and last time: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion or its characters. I only own the little twists I am putting on the plot.**

"_Kyoya Tategami is pretty confusing." _Gingka thought as he walked back towards the shop. _"I get this weird feeling every time I see him. I don't understand it. It's like I need to be near him or I won't be whole. What is this feeling?"_

Gingka spent the whole walk reflecting on this feeling but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't quite grasp the feeling. He didn't understand it at all.

When he reached the shop, he went in and down to Madoka's workshop. He found her asleep hunched over in the chair. It looked like she had been in the middle of fixing Pegasus. Gingka sighed softly and picked her up. She stirred a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. He laid her down on the bed that he was supposed to be using.

He went back upstairs and locked the shop up before coming back down.

Gingka then found a spare pillow and blanket and made himself a bed on the floor. He was fine with it. The floor was more comfortable than some of the places he had been forced to sleep in. Soon, Gingka too fell asleep and all was quiet in the tiny shop.

****The Next Morning****

Madoka woke up slowly and found herself comfortable. _"Why am I this comfortable? Where is the neck and back pain? My chair is never this comfortable." _she thought.

She looked around and saw her desk on the other side of the room. "How did I get over here?" Madoka asked herself quietly. She peeked down at the floor and saw Gingka sleeping on his makeshift bed and she smiled softly. Gingka must have been the one to put her over here.

Madoka got out of the bed and walked over to Gingka. With a surprising amount of strength, she lifted him up and tucked him into bed. She would return the favor for her first friend. Nobody else wanted to be friends with the brainy mechanic and Gingka had been the first person around her age to be friendly to her.

She went upstairs and unlocked the shop and set the alarm to let her know if someone came in. She came down carrying a bowl of cereal and she settled into her desk, repairing Pegasus once more.

****Outside the Shop****

Kenta was skipping down the street. He sang, "I'm gonna go see Gingka! I'm gonna go see Gingka! I'm gonna go see…Oof!" Kenta looked up at what he ran into and hurriedly scrambled back.

"W-what do y-you want, Face Hunter?" Kenta stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Just this." Benkei said, holding up Kenta's Sagittario so he could see it.

"Give that back to me, you bey-stealing jerk!" Kenta shouted angrily, stomping his foot for good measure.

"You can have it back once you make sure your friend Gingka is at Metal Tower at noon. Kyoya is waiting." Benkei said before he and the other Face Hunters walked off laughing.

Kenta stood there seething for a few minutes before running to B-Pit and slamming right into Gingka after breezing in the door.

"Gingka! Gingka!" Kenta panted in between harsh breaths. "They took Sagittario!"

"Whoa there, buddy! Calm down and tell me what happened, okay?" Gingka asked, startled.

Kenta took some deep breaths before explaining what had happened to Gingka and Madoka, who had just come up the stairs after hearing the commotion. Gingka's expression hardened.

"_What exactly is Kyoya playing at? He had to have known that I would be there!" _Gingka thought indignantly. He said, "Well, if it's a challenge they want, then it's a challenge they will get." Gingka looked at the clock.

11:30.

"Madoka how is Pegasus?" Gingka asked.

"I am mostly done but I just have the finishing touches to do." Madoka said proudly.

"I need Pegasus Madoka. I don't have time to wait for the finishing touches to be done. You can look Pegasus over once the battle is done, alright?" Gingka said before rushing down the stairs and coming back up after a few seconds. He held Pegasus in his hand.

"Come on, Kenta. Let's go get Sagittario back." Gingka said determinedly. They walked out the door.

"Where are you guys going? Hold on, Pegasus isn't ready! Wait up!" Madoka yelled. She grabbed her computer and took off after them, trying to catch up.

Eventually they reached the Metal Tower and Gingka looked up. "That's one tall tower!" he said in awe. That was a true statement. The Metal Tower was the tallest tower in Japan and its peak was 35 stories. The antennae stretched for another 5 stories, giving the Metal Tower a grand total of 40 stories. It was massive.

They walked in and headed straight to the top. On the roof was a bey stadium and Kenta grabbed onto Gingka to prevent himself from being blown away with the wind. Kyoya and the Face Hunters were standing on the opposite side of the bey stadium.

"So you decided to come." Kyoya said calmly.

"How could I not when your lackeys decided to steal my friend's bey?" Gingka shot back.

Kyoya was confused but quickly shook it off. "Let's battle, Gingka!" He said, excitement creeping into his voice.

"And if I don't want to?" Gingka asked in challenge, raising an eyebrow casually.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." It was not Kyoya, but Benkei, who answered. He was holding Sagittario over the edge of the tower. "If you don't battle, I'll drop this pathetic bey over the edge and we can all watch it shatter!"

Kyoya shot Benkei a look promising a talk later. He had not known that Benkei stole one of Gingka's friend's beys.

"Gingka! Pegasus isn't ready! You mustn't battle; Pegasus could get torn apart!" Madoka protested.

Gingka looked down at Pegasus and to the smirking Benkei. His decision made, he looked back down at Pegasus. "Please forgive me, Pegasus. Try your best, okay?" he said softly.

Gingka stepped up to the arena and stood across from Kyoya. He was angry at Kyoya for sending someone to steal Kenta's bey. _"I thought that I meant more to him than just a fleeting challenge to be conquered by any means?"_

"Didn't you already know I was going to be here? Why did you send one of your lackeys to steal my friend's bey?" Gingka asked.

"Gingka, I didn't know that Benkei was going to do that. I didn't order him to." Kyoya said softly so that only Gingka could hear. Gingka looked doubtful but some of his anger was gone at the sincerity he heard in Kyoya's voice.

"I will not let you win, Gingka Hagane! Me and my Rock Leone will defeat you and then I can claim my prize!" Kyoya shouted.

"You will not have to let me win, Kyoya Tategami. I will take my victory and my prize before you even know what's happening!" Gingka called back, grinning like a madman.

"We shall see." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it… RIP!" Kyoya and Gingka yelled. The beys were blasted from their launcher and clashed in the middle before bouncing off to spin around the stadium.

Leone spun to the middle and stayed there, spinning quickly while Pegasus circled around it. _"I've gotta build up rotation speed."_ Gingka thought.

Pegasus spun faster around the outside of the stadium in response to his blader's thoughts. When Gingka deemed it was fast enough, he commanded Pegasus to attack, only to be bounced back to the edge of the stadium.

"What?" Gingka exclaimed in shock. "How is that possible?"

Kyoya smirked as Gingka launched another attack that had the same effect.

"What is happening? Why aren't any of my attacks hitting?" Gingka asked frantically.

"It's pretty windy up here, don't you think?" Kyoya asked loftily before smirking. "This is only the beginning, love. Roar Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

A fierce wind whipped up and Pegasus was blown to the very edge of the stadium. Gingka heard his friends talking but spared no thought as to what they were saying. He couldn't afford to lose concentration now or he would not only lose the match, but the bet as well.

Kyoya laughed at something Kenta said. "Come on Gingka! You should know better than to just blindly fall into a trap like this! You let your ridiculous bey spirit idea lead you into my trap and you won't get out!" Kyoya said with another laugh.

"Bey spirit is not ridiculous!" Gingka protested. "A bey spirit is what allows you to push yourself even farther than your limits and connect to your bey. That is where true strength lies." Gingka said passionately.

"Let's see if that bey spirit helps you any, Gingka!" Kyoya yelled and the wind picked up drastically. "Leone! Special Move: Lion Gale Force Wall!"

A giant tornado spiraled around Leone and Pegasus was slowly being dragged towards it. The tornado repelled every attempt at an attack and Gingka frantically thought of something he could do to turn the battle around. He knew that if he didn't, then he would lose and Kenta's bey would be crushed beyond repair.

"This is the end for you, Gingka! I guess the King Lion was too much for your flying horse to handle!" Kyoya said with a smirk.

The wind picked up even further and Gingka's scarf untied and was swept into the air, floating in the middle of the tornado. Gingka's eyes landed on it in annoyance. Trust Kyoya to make his scarf go into the eye of the storm. Now he would probably have to get a new one.

Gingka's eyes widened. _"That's it! The weakness in the Lion Gale Force Wall is the eye. I need to go through the eye of the tornado and the battle will be mine!"_ Gingka thought excitedly.

"Can you not speak in the awe of my Leone's awesome tornado, Gingka? You are finished!" Kyoya laughed.

"I don't think so, Kyoya! The battle is only over when one beyblade stops spinning and last I checked both Leone and Pegasus are still spinning!" Gingka yelled determinedly.

Gingka sent Pegasus at full speed straight at Leone. Pegasus was knocked flying into the air and out of sight.

"Victory is mine, Gingka!" Kyoya said happily.

"I'm so sorry, Gingka! Your Pegasus is lost because of me!" Kenta gushed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Gingka laughed darkly. "My Pegasus is not lost. It's still spinning." Gingka said calmly.

"What?" Kyoya asked, taken aback. "There's no way your bey could have survived that!"

A spark of light brightened in the sky and Kyoya looked up at it in shock. "There's no way! How can Pegasus still be spinning?"

Pegasus glowed with a brilliant blue light. "It's time. Pegasus Star blast Attack!" Gingka exclaimed. The spirit of Pegasus flew into the eye of the tornado and clashed with the spirit of Leone. Leone was knocked flying and landed next to Kyoya, still and defeated.

Kyoya was in shock and fell to his knees. Benkei dropped Sagittario and it rolled over to Kenta. "How is that even possible? I was so confident that I would win!" Kyoya said in disbelief. The other Face Hunters, not knowing what to do, left because they did not want to face their leader's wrath.

"How did I lose? Everything was going my way but…" Kyoya trailed off and looked up at Gingka. "You were toying with me! You had this planned!" Kyoya accused in outrage. The act was somewhat ruined with the mirth in his eyes, hidden so only Gingka could see.

"A storm is always the weakest at the eye." Gingka explained with a smirk.

"Thank you so much, Gingka! That was awesome!" Kenta gushed happily.

"It was no problem, Kenta. You're my friend and I would do anything to help my friends." Gingka said seriously. "Thank Pegasus as well. He was the one who won you Sagittario."

Kenta nodded happily and Gingka looked to Madoka. He handed her Pegasus and his launcher. "Can you guys meet me at the shop? Here is my launcher and Pegasus. You can finish repairing him now." Gingka said.

"But what are you going to do, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"There are a few things I need to take care of first. I will be back before nightfall; don't worry so much, Kenta." Gingka said with a smile. Kenta and Madoka nodded and they left the rook, heading back to B-Pit to get started on the repairs.

Gingka walked over to Kyoya and knelt next to the teen. "Is losing to me really that bad?" Gingka asked with a slight pout.

"Yes." Kyoya said. Gingka's slight pout became a full blown pout. Kyoya looked up at Gingka and swiftly looked back down, hiding a smirk. "I really wanted to get that shirt off you." Kyoya said as innocently as he could, looking up through his lashes and enjoying Gingka's flustered look.

Gingka was really flustered at the way that Kyoya was looking at him; all wide eyes and innocence but he knew Kyoya's devilish side was hiding somewhere and Gingka was determined to bring it out.

"Why ever would you want my shirt off? Kyoya, are you saying that you want to do _things_ to me?" Gingka questioned, injecting some innocence and scandalized curiosity in his tone and expression.

"Yes that is exactly what I was suggesting but I lost. I can't." Kyoya said, pouting slightly. His lips were twitching as he was fighting a smile at their playful banter.

"What kind of things?" Gingka asked, widening his eyes and looking down slightly with a light flush and parted lips. He too was fighting off a smile.

"All kinds of things." Kyoya said, a smirk finally breaking free. "I was going to tie you down and not let you move from my bed for a few days. Of course, I wouldn't be doing a lot of moving from the bed either." Kyoya said with a devilish smirk. "But I lost, so that's not possible." Kyoya said with a disappointed shrug.

"_Gotcha!" _Gingka thought with an inward smirk. "But what if I told you that what I wanted wasn't much different? Then what would you do?" Gingka whispered in Kyoya's ear, voice husky and aroused.

Kyoya tried to hide his shiver at Gingka's tone but utterly failed when Gingka lightly nipped at his ear. "We need to go somewhere more private for that, love." Kyoya said back, voice equally husky.

"Of course, milord. Show me the way. But first…" Gingka trailed off.

He laid his hand on Kyoya's cheek and looked into his eyes. Seeing nothing there but intense curiosity, Gingka leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Kyoya's. His eyes having closed, he didn't see the look of shock and wonder in Kyoya's eyes before they, too, closed.

Kyoya leaned into the kiss and tangled his hand in Gingka's hair. He slanted his mouth on Gingka's and quickly took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along Gingka's bottom lip and the gasp Gingka let out gave Kyoya entrance. He swept his tongue into Gingka's mouth and felt stars explode behind his closed eyes.

Gingka tasted amazing! He tasted of something mysterious and so entirely Gingka that Kyoya had a hard time not smiling. He trailed his other hand along Gingka's chest and let it rest on his hip. He had felt the lean muscles hidden under Gingka's shirt and couldn't stop the hungry growl from escaping his lips.

Gingka broke the kiss and kissed his way to the side of Kyoya's throat. He bit the skin there and felt Kyoya's shaky intake of breath. Gingka trailed one hand down Kyoya's chest, teased the muscles of his stomach, before sliding back up and under Kyoya's ragged shirt.

Where Gingka tasted mysterious and sweet, Kyoya tasted of wildness and dominance. Kyoya growled again as Gingka's hand passed over one of his nipples. Gingka shuddered before detangling himself from Kyoya and standing up. He offered a hand to the stunned teen still on the ground and laughed when Kyoya just stared at it uncomprehendingly.

"Let's go do some of that not moving you talked about earlier." Gingka explained and Kyoya took Gingka's hand and allowed him to pull him up with a smirk and darkened eyes. Gingka smiled when Kyoya kept his hand in his and led him out the door of the roof and to the elevator.

**A/n. And that's all for this chapter. I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas and, if you're feeling generous, you could leave me a review as a Christmas present?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n. I will apologize in advance. I have never written slash before so I have no idea what this is going to be like. So I apologize for a no doubt horrible chapter.**

Kyoya led Gingka through town and finally brought him to a house on the outskirts of town. It was a brick one-story house with a chimney spiraling upwards. The inside was all polished wood floors and old-fashioned furniture.

"I know it's not much." Kyoya said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?" Gingka asked in awe. "It's beautiful!"

"Really?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

Gingka nodded and hugged Kyoya tightly. He stepped back from the embrace and looked up at Kyoya. "I think that we need to discuss something before we do anything." Gingka said.

Kyoya sighed and led Gingka to a couch in the living room. He was sure that this was going to be the inevitable 'Let's just be friends' talk. They sat down on the couch together and Gingka sat sideways so he could face Kyoya. "What is this between us, Kyoya?" Gingka asked seriously, confusing Kyoya with the direction of the conversation.

Kyoya thought hard for a few minutes. What did they have?

"I don't know Gingka, but I care for you…a lot. I don't want you getting hurt. I'm attracted to you and I think we could be something more. I know that I haven't known you for long but ever since I first saw you, my heart pounds when I look at you and I feel something inside me clench at the thought of not being around you." Kyoya said sincerely. He was not going to be upset if that 'Friends' talk never came up.

Gingka looked in Kyoya's eyes, his own tearing up slightly. That was one of the most sincere things that he had ever been told and it struck a chord deep within him. "I don't want a one night thing Kyoya. I genuinely like you and I want to be with you. I think that, given enough time, we could love each other. I just need to know if I mean anything to you." Gingka said hesitantly, his voice growing stronger at the end.

"You mean so much to me, Gingka. It scares me that in so little time of knowing you, you're all I ever think about. You've wormed your way into my life and I don't intend on letting you go." Kyoya said reassuringly, voice full of promise and eyes darkening.

Delicious shivers were sent up Gingka's spine and he decided to tease the lion king a bit. His own hazel eyes darkened and he said, "Good because I don't intend on letting you go either." Gingka got off the couch and walked towards the hallway he figured Kyoya's bedroom was, making sure to sway his hips tauntingly. "Are you coming Kyoya, or are you just going to sit there and watch?" Gingka asked, smirking at Kyoya over his shoulder.

This opened up another prospect in Kyoya's mind that made him smirk before he put it to the back of his mind. He would save that for another day.

He got up and stalked gracefully over to Gingka. "You're going to regret teasing me like this, my little minx." Kyoya growled in his ear before brushing past him and grabbing his hand, pulling Gingka into his bedroom.

Once entering, the door was immediately closed and Gingka was held against it, his mouth being ravaged in a fiery kiss before he even had a chance to look around the room. Kyoya moved his lips downward and bit Gingka's neck, leaving a mark that he licked in silent apology for the sting.

"Now you're mine! Nobody else can have you." He growled possessively, sending pleasant tingles up Gingka's spine.

"God I never knew you could be this possessive. It's kind of sexy!" Gingka admitted with a gasp as arousal shot through his body.

Gingka smirked. "Then you, my dear Kyoya, are mine!" he attached himself to Kyoya's neck and made another mark. Kyoya hissed a bit at the pain and Gingka recaptured his mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Gingka lost, so he opened his mouth and let Kyoya explore while his hands moved down to Kyoya's chest, removing his jacket.

They broke the kiss long enough for Gingka to get rid of Kyoya's shirt before they, once again, fused their mouths together. Gingka ran his hand down Kyoya's chest, caressing the hard muscles lightly. He felt a light shudder go through his partner's body before his hand rose back up to rub a nipple and Kyoya moaned. His other hand trailed along Kyoya's back, lightly drawing patterns.

Gingka sat Kyoya down on the bed and straddled his lean hips. He positioned himself so that their erections would brush through their clothes every time one of them moved. Kyoya's hands came up and Gingka allowed him to get rid of his jacket, scarf and shirt. Kyoya let his eyes wander over Gingka's exposed chest and he licked his lips. Gingka's creamy skin was smooth and flawless and Kyoya itched to get his mouth on it; so he did.

Kyoya leaned forward and nipped at Gingka's collarbone. He shifted their positions so that they were lying down and Gingka was underneath him. His mouth continued its path downward, leaving marks here and there, until he pulled one of Gingka's nipples in his mouth. Gingka gasped and twisted his hands in Kyoya's hair, drawing a slight moan from him.

"Does the lion king like a little pain?" Gingka asked, deciding to file that information away to be used at a later date.

Kyoya chuckled softly and continued laving attention on the nipple. When he determined it to be hard enough, he turned his attention to the other one.

"K-Kyoya!" Gingka gasped before he let out another moan.

Kyoya smirked wickedly and moved down farther, kissing a trail down to Gingka's pants, making the taut muscles of Gingka's stomach contract. Kyoya cast a questioning look up at his lover and received a nod in return. He stripped off Gingka's pants and boxers and looked his lover over, fully appreciating the sight.

Gingka was flushed and panting and there was a trail of bite marks down to his stomach. His legs were slightly parted, allowing Kyoya to see his quivering entrance. Kyoya locked his eyes with Gingka's and slowly lowered his mouth to his member, keeping his eyes held with Gingka's. Gingka gasped loudly and threw his head back when Kyoya started moving his head. He went back to the head before lowering all the way down to the base.

"Kyoya…aah…don't stop!" Gingka panted.

Kyoya hummed and chuckled when Gingka let out a scream of pleasure at the vibrations sent through his straining member. Kyoya continued sucking on his lover until Gingka panted out, "Kyoya…I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum for me, Gingka." Kyoya commanded softly, lowering his mouth back to his lover. Gingka felt the tension building and exploded, shuddering with the force of his first climax while Kyoya drank everything his lover gave him. Kyoya pulled away and licked his lips. He crashed his mouth back on Gingka's and Gingka tasted a little bit of himself.

Gingka reached up and tugged on Kyoya's pants, throwing them and his boxers to the floor. "Kyoya." Gingka purred, looking up at Kyoya through his half-lidded eyes. "I want you. I want you inside me now."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, trying valiantly to ignore the effect that Gingka's voice had on his body.

Gingka nodded and Kyoya smiled. He put three fingers in Gingka's mouth with the command of "Suck" and Gingka swirled his tongue around them, coating them with his spit. Kyoya pulled them out and ran one along his lover's entrance. He pushed one inside and groaned at the tightness. Gingka hissed in slight pain and Kyoya looked at him in concern before it dawned on him.

"Gingka are you a virgin?" Kyoya asked in wonder.

Gingka mistook his tone for disgust and looked away, flushing shamefully. Kyoya used his free hand to turn Gingka's face gently back to his. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. You have no idea how much of a gift you are giving me." Kyoya said happily. He would be his little minx's first!

"Why would you want someone inexperienced like me? I'm sure that you would rather have someone less clumsy and awkward." Gingka whispered, insecurities suddenly coming to the forefront.

Gingka, you are absolutely perfect as you are. I love the fact that nobody has touched you. I feel special knowing that I am the only one who will get to see you like this." Kyoya said, his eyes shining with the emotions that he felt towards Gingka.

Gingka carefully studied Kyoya's expression before nodding and rolling his hips, sending Kyoya's finger deeper inside himself and urging Kyoya to move. Kyoya chuckled at Gingka's eagerness and inserted another finger into his tight lover; stilling until Gingka's pain had been replaced by pleasure.

"K-Kyoya! You've got to move!" Gingka moaned in a pleasure filled voice. Kyoya scissored his fingers and Gingka screamed when Kyoya hit that magic spot inside him. Kyoya smirked and angled his fingers to hit that spot every time. He added a third finger and watched as Gingka's eyes closed and he got an absolutely blissful look on his face.

Gingka's eyes snapped open and his glazed eyes locked with Kyoya's. "I want you inside of me, Kyoya. I'm ready."

Kyoya nodded and removed his fingers causing Gingka to let out a whine at the loss, despite his earlier words. Kyoya chuckled and stroked a hand along Gingka's body as he lined himself up. "This will hurt." he warned before pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned at the tightness and it took all of his will to stay still and try to distract Gingka from the pain.

A few tears escaped Gingka's eyes and Kyoya's breath hitched. "Don't cry, love. I promise it will get better." Kyoya murmured softly, kissing Gingka lightly and caressing his member. He felt Gingka hardening even more under his touch and moaned sinfully when Gingka rolled his hips back, inviting Kyoya to move.

Kyoya pulled out and thrust back in shallowly. Gingka was writhing on the bed and he screamed, "Fuck…faster…harder!" incoherently.

Kyoya smirked. So his little minx wanted it hard and fast, did he? Who was he to hold back when Gingka pleaded so sexily? He obliged him and pulled all the way out before slamming all the way back in. Gingka screamed in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit and Kyoya angled himself to hit there every time as he increased the pace.

Gingka wrapped his legs around Kyoya's waist, giving him a different angle and he felt heat coiling in his body. "I-I'm gonna cum!" he panted out harshly.

"Not yet you aren't!" Kyoya growled.

He thrust harder and their sweat slicked bodies slid together perfectly as Gingka matched him thrust for thrust. Kyoya soon felt his end coming and was determined to make Gingka cum first. He grasped Gingka's member and yanked his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for that, combined with his thrusting, to send Gingka over the edge. His body shuddered violently as his walls clamped tightly around Kyoya's member and their stomachs were covered in salty stickiness.

The spasming around his member was too much for Kyoya and he climaxed inside his lover. He pulled out and licked his way back up Gingka's torso, cleaning him up. Gingka, in turn, licked his lover clean and with one last kiss, they fell back on the sheets, sweaty and utterly spent.

"I don't even think I can move." Gingka moaned, still riding high from his climax. Kyoya chuckled and drank in the sight of his lover gleaming in the afterglow.

"If you think this is bad, wait until the end of the week." Kyoya said with a wicked smirk. Gingka shivered pleasantly at the dark promise in his lover's tone and snuggled up against Kyoya, making a pillow out of his chest and slinging an arm around his waist.

Kyoya brought one of his arms up and curled it around Gingka's waist. They both fell asleep, utterly exhausted a few minutes later.

**A/n. And that's it. Once again, I am sorry for the really bad chapter. Hopefully I can make it up with the next one. I don't know about you guys, but I think Old English speaking is sexy. Any opinions on that?**


	5. Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! So I got a review from a guest on Reading with the Heroes of Chaos saying that they reported me for stealing Rick Riordan's work. I am now in the process of moving my stories to Archive of Our Own. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you but I've found a lot of things on there that I like a lot better than this site. I just don't want to go through the same thing that IkutoisSmexy did.**

**Please PM me if you have any questions. You can find me under the same name on Archive of Our Own and I've already posted a slightly revised edition of the first chapter of Reading with the Heroes of Chaos and the first chapter of this story there. This account will still be open for beta reading (so if you know of anyone that could use one...) and for reading others' stories. I wish you all the best and this is me posting for probably one of the last times on this website.**

**If you make the switch to Archive of Our Own, I swear you won't regret it! (They definitely don't just delete your stories then send you a warning after it's already done! And they have a lot less rules as to what you can and cannot post!)**

**Just take the spaces out but the link to Archive of Our Own is: www. archiveofourown .org **

**Bye guys!**


End file.
